


White Compassion

by Ali_Vega



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I do not have many tags for this, Needed To Vent, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Vega/pseuds/Ali_Vega
Summary: I needed to vent and decided to write something taking place in one of my favorite AUs.I didn't get a beta for this since it was written as a vent.





	White Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is a sort of sad vent. There was a death in my family a few weeks ago and I was pretty broken up about it. I let my feelings out in one of the best ways a know how (other than the actual crying) by writing this. After debating in it for a while I decided why not post it.
> 
> And keep in mind that despite the cute pet names there is no type of romance going on, it's just the way White Hat is.

White Hat walked into the mansion with a smile, glad to be home after having to settle a rather stressful confrontation, and with a low tier villain of all things. He had no great powers or skill to speak of; he was just stubborn and shot two officers while resisting arrest. It turned into a bigger mess from there.

No one was there to greet him at the door. In the recent months the mansion’s newest resident would be at the door within moments of his arrival with a smile on her face. However, today, she didn’t come to greet him. Odd. When asked, Clemencia said the girl hadn’t left her room all day.

He made his way to her room and knocked on the door,

“Ali? Are you in there?” He received no answer but could hear something from inside, “I’m coming in, alright, sweetheart?”

White Hat opened the door to see she was sitting on her bed. She kept her head down and didn’t look up at him. He was confused until he saw the shaking of her shoulders. She’s crying.

He quickly closed the door and was by her side in a second, “Ali? What’s wrong?”

Ali sniffled a bit and mumbled quietly, “It’s nothing.”

White Hat took a seat beside her, “Well, it can’t be nothing if it has you upset.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Come on, dear. You know you can tell me anything.”

Ali was quiet before taking in a shaky breath, “I-I got a-a message from my-my family.” She paused, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She tried to compose herself enough to continue.

White Hat moved his hand from her shoulder to her back to rub in comforting circles. He didn’t say anything and gave her the time she needed to be able to continue. It took a couple of moments for her to force it out,

“My g-great grandmother died just this morning.”

White Hat’s eyes widened at the news, He knew Ali was close with her family, to lose someone must be crushing.

“I’m so sorry. If you need to talk about it, I’m willing to listen.”

Ali just stared at the floor, “I…I just made plans to see her the next time I visit my family. She was always so happy to see me and my brother when we were kids. I just…why now? It’s not fair...”

White Hat pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder, she tried to keep talking but found it hard to get words to form. He felt his heart breaking seeing her like this.

“Losing a loved one is never easy. But just remember you still have friends and the rest of your family there for you.”

Ali’s muffled voice could just barely be made out, “It still hurts…”

“Give it time, love.” He sat there with her until she just seemed to cry herself out. “Feeling better?”

Ali just wiped away the last of all the tears she had, “I think I just want to sleep now…”

White Hat smiled and nodded in understanding, “Alright, rest well. When you wake up what do you say we go get some ice cream?”

“Cookie dough?”

“Of course.”

Ali gave a small smile, “Okay.” She was asleep soon after.

It was obvious Ali would be feeling down for a while. White Hat was going to do anything he needed to help her through this and see her cheerful smile again.


End file.
